The Simple Life YGO Style!
by Lasciel
Summary: You should have expected this... if the title doesn't explain it all, then read inside for details.
1. It is the paragraph that never ends!

To say the least… you people should have expected this. That is, if it hasn't already been done. If so then… feh. And if it hasn't, shame on you if you didn't expect this to happen. Forgive me if this sucks, this is the FIRST fanfiction I've ever written with multiple chapters WITHOUT any OC's AND without any shounen-ai. So be happy. Feh.

Disclaimer – I don't own The Simple Life, the Hilton family and everything else they own, and I don't own Seto Kaiba (though I wish I did), nor do I own Mokuba (thank Ra, from what I understand, that kid is a terror on sugar)

In the heart of Domino there is a dueling arena. This dueling arena in the heart of domino is called Kaiba Land. This dueling arena in the heart of domino called Kaiba Land is owned by a man named Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, the owner of a dueling arena in the heart of Domino called Kaiba Land has a brother. Seto Kaiba, the owner of a dueling arena in the heart of Domino called Kaiba Land has a brother named Mokuba. Mokuba, the brother of Seto Kaiba, the owner of a dueling arena in the heart of Domino called Kaiba Land, signed up the two Kaiba Brothers for a reality TV show called The Simple Life. Seto Kaiba, owner of a dueling arena in the heart of Domino called Kaiba Land is about to have a living hell thanks to his brother named Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba, brother of Seto Kaiba, owner of a dueling arena in the heart of Domino called Kaiba Land is about to have the best time of his life giving his brother a living hell. Yet, none of this happened yet, as still both brothers were sitting inside this place called Kaiba Land at the moment.

"Setoooooo!" Wined Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother of Seto Kaiba, owner of… well, you get the idea. "I'm bored, I wanna do something!" He spoke, sipping at his chocolate malt. Although Kaiba Land didn't sell chocolate malts, since Seto Kaiba wished not for his brother to be lacking anything (including chocolate malts), Mokuba had a chocolate malt. "Please please please please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?!?!?**" Yelled the younger brother, hyper on the malt which his brother… again, you get the picture?

"Fine, fine… I promise, Mokuba, that the next exciting thing that comes along, I'll do with you." Spoke Seto, glancing up at the laptop that he was feverishly typing away on, in a drastic attempt to get more work done then humanly possible (and to break his previous record) for Kaiba Corp, and get the company 5 or so years ahead of schedule as one person. To say the least, he didn't seem to have much of a life outside of work to the untrained eye.

"_Proooooomise_?" Questioned Mokuba, looking up with those large doe eyes that younger children use to brainwash elders into obeying their whims. Seto again glanced up at Mokuba, being hypnotized by that glance, complied with a nod of his head. Out of the sheer power of random-ness, a businessman dressed in a black suit appeared, holding a briefcase.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" Questioned he. Seto and Mokuba, as well as a horde of fangirls jumped up and glared with a 'ya think?' sort of look. The businessman kept his calm and steady composure, and just opened up the briefcase. "I'll take that as a collective yes." He spoke, almost android-like, holding that briefcase and it's contents open. "Considering the fact that the fall of cable TV is imminent, we need something so it can go out with a bang. To beak the fourth wall… we have witnessed a show already in effect in the other universe, called The Simple Life. The show, being such a large success, was major on the television. So to save the failing economy here, we decided to do a similar show… however, starting the two Kaiba Brothers, in lack of the Hilton Sisters."

"Not on your life…" Spoke Seto with a glare. However, Mokuba cracked a slight smirk, looking up at his brother with those doe eyes again. "Oh no…" Whispered Seto to himself, realizing the curse of perfect fanfiction timing. Rolling his eyes, he looked at his brother. "Please, not this, anything but this!"

"You promised…" Teased Mokuba, looking at the person. "We'll do it! 'Cuz my brother _promised_. Where do I sign?" He questioned, looking at the papers. The man pointed to a line, where Mokuba in chicken scratch scribbled down his name. Seto, with a glare, scribbled down his name as well, as the businessman disappeared in a puff of purple smoke with all the papers.

__

Seven Days The words rang through the air. Assumingly, Seto wasn't hearing things **again** but merely assumingly was the amount of time before they were to be transported to Ra-knows-where for their journey.

"Mokuba… I can't believe you made me just do that." Spoke Seto, going back to typing. "I swear, if anything, ANYTHING happens to this company whilst I'm gone… it's your fault." He spoke, with a dark glare at his brother. However, the younger boy used those doe-eyes again, and Seto's heart melted, as his glare softened. "Whatever." With that, he turned, and walked off, towards wherever CEO's go in their spare time whilst offstage.

This is just the intro… the journey will start next chappie, but I NEED reviews! Please? I know this either has already been done, or will sooner or later have been done to death… but whilst on writer's block on everything else, this helps me free myself!


	2. Yes, we have no bananas!

Well back by popular demand (when did we ever leave) The Simple Life is back with chapter two! To answer my reviews

Emily10 – Sorry Shizuka and Katsuya will be on the farm! But neither of them are Jonuichi's any more, they're all Mouto's. You'll see

Female-Yami/Yugi – Read to see 

Disclaimer – I don't own The Simple Life, Yugioh, Zodiac gaming system, or ANYTHING ELSE! Not Gameboy, not Nintendo, 

Thanks for the reviews!

Note – First, I don't know the names of the people in Arkansas (or it is Georgia). I'M DOING THINGS HOW I WANT THEM TO! So therefore THINGS WILL BE HOW I WANT THEM TO! Also yes, I know that Yuugi-tachi appear here and are on the farm. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER!

* * *

_Six Days since our Last Chapter - One day until departure_

In the middle of Arkansas there is a town. In the middle of Arkansas there is a town where there is a farm. In the middle of Arkansas there is a town where there is a farm owned by a family. In the middle of Arkansas there is a town where there is a farm owned by a family called the Mouto's. In the middle of Arkansas there is a town where there is a farm where within there are cows, owned by the Mouto's. However, none of this is of any importance, as the Kaiba Brothers aren't going to depart for another day.

"So you're saying no cell phones, no credit cards, no laptops, no palm pilots, no Zodiacs, no Gameboys, no Nintendo, no PS2, no Gamecube, no X-box, no Dreamcast, not even a super famicon!" Exclaimed Seto with a distressed look. Mokuba had slightly wide eyes; no gaming at all was a bit of a new thing for him. But he would adapt – it would mean more time spent with his brother! "I can't believe I'm doing this" Moaned the CEO, looking at his precious stuff. A team, from the show came and swept all his precious stuff' into a bin to be locked away. Only his credit cards remained.

"In typical show fashion you two have one last day to fire up your credit cards. Then it's off to the farm for you!" Spoke the man in the black suit, who had randomly appeared, at the moment filing his nails. "Now, you two be off Seto, don't go buying new stuff, we'll just take it away again. Mokuba, no game stuff." Spoke he, then disappeared like a show with bad ratings.

"Seto what have I gotten us into?" Questioned Mokuba meekly. His elder brother gave a glare, picking up the cards. With a smirk, the younger Kaiba picked up his own credit card, and dashed off, to buy all the candy he could, and save it for eating on the plane in a short time span and become uber-hyper.

"Indeed, Mokuba, what have you gotten us into" Echoed Seto, going off to buy supplies – not electronics, but what he assumed he'd need. More fancy business suits, he presumed (little knowing that they'd soon become covered in cow manure and things of that sort).

_Some Time Later_

"Kaiba's gonna live on a farm!" Hollered Katsuya Jonuichi, brother of Shizuka Jonuichi, friend of Yuugi Mouto and Honda Hitaro. "The sleeze ball couldn't survive a day there!" He added for good measure, hi-5'ing with Honda as they both almost doubled-over laughing. Seto gave an angered glare; one could almost see the smoke irradiating from his head.

"Be nice remember, we're— uh" Yugi cut himself off, considering that Anzu jolted him in the side, causing him to give the ' wondering how to save himself. However, Kaiba merely ignored the lot of them, only glancing at Jonuichi for one comment.

"I can survive very well and don't worry, Joseph, I'll find a little _souvenir_ for you if you want – an educational tape, from there it might be at your intelligence level." He spoke with a sneer, then entered one shop for more shopping.

"Yuugi! How could you nearly tell!" Yelled Honda towards Yuugi. "You almost blew our cover!" He added, as Jou stepped up with a smirk. 

"Yeah You almost blew the fact that Yuugi and I are to be a couple!" Yelled Jou, holding Yuugi in a strangle/hug. "Me and my koi!" He yelled with a goofy grin. Miho gave a glare, stepping up from behind.

"Stop it you two that's slightly disturbing and people are starting to stare!" She complained. Anzu however rolled her eyes slightly.

"They've done worse" She spoke, remembering a time before

_:::FLASHBACK:::_

"Digital pets have the ability to mate too!" Yelled Yuugi, pointing to his digital pet. Jonuichi game a What' sort of look and sound, as Yuugi cut back in.

"Then you can share your pets' personality data with each other. That way, you can make an even **more **unique pet!" He added for good measure, as Jonuichi muttered something along the lines of wow, I didn't know that'.

"You link it with your friends like this See, there's a data port on the back." Yuugi spoke again, pointing to such a thing. Jonuichi looked at his.

"Hey! There's one on mine too!" Both were silent for a moment, as one could almost hear the egg-timer ticking.

"Awright, Yuugi! Let's you and I mate right away!" Jou yelled aloud.

"Ok!" Yuugi responded.

"I didn't need to hear that" Mumbled Honda.

_:::END FLASHBACK:::_

"Remember?" Questioned Anzu with a roll of her eyes. "Those two get weirder and weirder by the day but U2 was cute" She added in for good measure. At the moment, Jonuichi had Honda in a headlock, and Yuugi was desperately trying to separate the two.

_Some Time Later_

"No! You can't take it away from me!" Yelled Seto, desperately trying to wrench his trench coat from the grasp of the three large men. They were hired by the businessman in the black suit from the Cable Company, and at the moment, were trying to separate Seto from his tech-riddled overcoat. Mind, not very successfully. 

"Fine!" They yelled, letting go, as Seto fell backwards. One pressed a button on some small device, letting off an EMP blast, rendering all the devices within useless until they decided to make them work again. "There, now they're useless anyway. Now let's get down to business. You leave tomorrow, get packed." With that, they all left, as Seto sobbed over the almost complete destruction of his overcoat. Mokuba entered, with a frown, as they took away all of his tech-stuff.

"Not my games" Wined Mokuba. "Well, at least I'll finally get to see some REAL cows that aren't in the form of some expensive steak on my plate. Cows!" He yipped, dancing about. "Well tomorrow we depart?"

"Yes Tomorrow we depart." Spoke the business man, then again, mysteriously disappeared. The two guards did as well, as Seto frantically tried to make his overcoat work. Alas, it did not, and was reduced to a mere combination of cloth and metal. It still did look cool, however.

* * *

Chapter two DONE! I know, the first two chapters were short. And somewhat stupid. Don't worry, once they're on the farm, it'll all get better! AND I have a few surprises in store.

REVIEWERS I need your help I need few OC's for townspeople, so I need some characters. In your reviews please include a name and short desc of a character if you want them to show up. 

Note – not all characters WILL show up, just the ones which I think will work best.


End file.
